


Genocidal Choice

by Indecissive



Series: Indecissive Literature work [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dark Poetry, Genocide, Genocide Chara, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, Genocide choice, Indecissive, Killing, Murder, Other, Poetry, Possessed, Possessed Frisk, Possession, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, genocide player, poem, possessed killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indecissive/pseuds/Indecissive
Summary: A Dark Poetry about Undertale's Genocide Route.Not suitable for young audiences..viewer/reader discretion is advised.im a bit rusty upon poetry, i don't write them often.so please only constructive criticism needed..and encourage feedback.  ^^CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS





	Genocidal Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Last SPOILER WARNING
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You've been warned...

  
  
  
**Before we all turn to dust,**  
  
  
**resist reaching deep into genocide,**  
  
  
**this doesn't have to be rushed,**  
  
  
**having this route so traumatized.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Look into his eyes,**  
  
  
**only one in town who still believes,**  
  
  
**with his arms open wide,**  
  
  
**hoping his lessons will achieve.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Unweild your knife,**  
  
  
**embrace his hug of acceptance,**  
  
  
**give first mercy to his life,**  
  
  
**and bring meaning to his existence.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**reset back to pacifist,**  
  
  
**to gain more than this dusted air,**  
  
  
**come back more animate,**  
  
  
**SAVE us from our despair.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**But your determination is adamant,**  
  
  
**to finish killing off your humanity,**  
  
  
**while the heart locket incalescent,**  
  
  
**failing my judgement emphatically.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**To steer death upon Frisk's family,**  
  
  
**using them as a level vessel,**  
  
  
**collected E.X.P. withhold clammily,**  
  
  
**ill-curiousity flourish without a wrestle.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**You dirty brother killer,**  
  
  
**left with broken-shackled promises,**  
  
  
**as your boned through that pillar,**  
  
  
**therefore the large health demolishes.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**You're gonna have a bad time,**  
  
  
**regardless how many hearts I destroy,**  
  
  
**spiced vengeance taste so thyme,**  
  
  
**better than your sadist joy.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Repeated battle with no true mercy,**  
  
  
**deprived to feel any compassion,**  
  
  
**through your courting controversy,**  
  
  
**this bloodlust compel me ashen.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**You memorized my every move,**  
  
  
**time that go by leave me exhausted,**  
  
  
**this determination you had to prove,**  
  
  
**the final blow tuned my heart frosted.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**Before my soul shatters,**  
  
  
**don't say I didn't warn you,**  
  
  
**these aren't laughing matters,**  
  
  
**murderous peaks accrue.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**With your curiosity; Greetings,**  
  
  
**but this time you won't prevail,**  
  
  
**as long as this locket is beating,**  
  
  
**all your determination will never assail.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**The comedian was right,**  
  
  
**both paths will end the same,**  
  
  
**forever unsatisfied and contrite,**  
  
  
**your claim of righteousness is similar to aspartame.**  
  
  
  
  
  
**For every action you had committed,**  
  
  
**will never deserve a happy wending,**  
  
  
**only death to be benefited,**  
  
  
**you're to blame in condescending.**  


 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

[Copyrighted by me](http://fav.me/dapntvc)


End file.
